Cursed at Birth
by Foxflash327
Summary: Two kits were born without a mother and a father. Will someone take them in? Maybe, maybe not. Will beauty be a problem for her? Will they obsess over her? Or outcast her for looking like the enemy? Read to find out. OC overload! ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS o
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I know what you are all thinking! This girl posting on **FanFiction** owns Warriors, but sadly she does not :( The lovely 'Erin Hunter' Team does._

Cursed at Birth

Allegiances

**Raging clan**

_Leader_

Swanstar ~shorthaired white she-cat, with green eyes

_Deputy_

Sandstone~ pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and black paws

_Medicine Cat_

Spottedowl~ young dark brown tom, with white paws

Apprentice: Oakpaw

_Warriors:_ (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Thornheart~ light brown tabby tom, senior warrior

Apprentice: Vinepaw

Lionsong~ golden brown tom

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Snowspots~ white and gray she-cat

Yellowfern~ tortoiseshell she-cat with a thick tail

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Toadpelt~ Dark tabby tom

Snaketooth~ ginger tom with green eyes and white paws

Frostclaw~ Light blue she-cat

Flamefur~ red tom with gray eyes

Graytail~ gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Oakpaw~ light brown tom (littermates Reedpaw and Wildpaw)

Mentor: Spottedowl

Reedpaw~ red, brown tom with yellow eyes

Mentor: Yellowfern

Wildpaw~ Dark gray tom

Mentor: Lionsong

Vinepaw~ Carmel she-cat with blue eyes (littermates none)

Mentor: Thornheart

_Nursery_

Squirrelstripe~ light ginger tabby (mother of Vinepaw)

Nightheart~ black with gray eyes (mother of Oakpaw, Reedpaw, Wildpaw)

Specklestorm~ brown tabby with brown eyes *expecting

Dawnshadow~ blue with green eyes *expecting

_Elder_

Darktail~ dark blue tom, deaf in one ear

Stromwhisker~ old she-cat yellow coat

Leaftail~ 17 year old she-cat

Brokenleg~ black tom, with twisted legs

Mouseriver~ Ugly calico she-cat

**Dusk Clan**

_Leader_

Redstar~ Dark red velvet she-cat

_Deputy_

Weaselface~ dusty brown tom

_Medicine Cat_

Littlefox~ Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

_Warriors_

Darkshadow~ Black tom, with red eyes

Apprentice: Antpaw

Sweetsong~ Light silver she-cat with brown eyes

Bumbletail~ Brown and white tabby tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Talonfoot~ Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Trustheart~ Brown tom with pale white eyes

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

_Apprentices_

Antpaw~ Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Mentor: Darkshadow

Willowpaw~ light silver she-cat

Mentor: Bumbletail

Blizzardpaw~ white she-cat

Mentor: Trustheart

_Nursery_

Mistynose~ long haired black

~Kits Lightningkit, Dewkit, and Rosekit

Moth~ brown tabby *expecting

_Elders_

Goldenlight~ Blind she-cat with soft golden coat

**Breeze Clan**

_Leader_

Bronzestar~ Brown faced tom with a black coat

_Deputy_

Robinleap~ blue she-cat

_Medicine Cat_

Windstorm~ light cream tom

Apprentice: Lilypaw

_Warriors_

Cloverpool~ Calico she-cat

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Heavyclaw~ long haired yellow tom

Smallbreeze~ tortoiseshell she-cat

Berrydust~ Blue tom former kittypet

_Apprentices_

Lilypaw~ light gray she-cat

Mentor: Windstorm

Crowpaw~ Black tom with a white muzzle

Mentor Cloverpool

_Nursery_

Silverwhisker~ Silver and black *expecting

Heatherwhip~ Golden cat with blue eyes *expecting

_Elder_

Twotails~ usual she-cat with two tails

Hazelblaze~ Golden she-cat with honey colored eyes

Cindermoon~ Honey colored tom

Russetleaf~ Old ginger she-cat former Raging Clan warrior

**Stream clan**

_Leader_

Runningstar~ light caramel tom

_Deputy_

Brightlake~ tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Ashfall~ Dark gray tom

_Warriors_

Splashtail~ Calico she-cat

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Pebblecloud~ Gray she-cat with a white underbelly

Rainstone~ Light blue tom

Summerdrop~ yellow she-cat with blue, green eyes

Apprentice: Bravepaw

_Apprentices_

Pouncepaw~ Light brown tabby she-cat

Mentor: Splashtail

Bravepaw~ Dark orange tom with yellow eyes

Mentor: Summerdrop

_Nursery_

Swiftstream~ light brown  
~kits Riverkit, and Otterkit

Flowerspots~ fawn colored she-cat with brown eyes

~Smokekit, Sparrowkit, Icekit, and Owlkit

_Elders_

Foxjump~ Ugly tom, former kittypet

Olivesnap~ greenish gray she-cat

**Others**

Fox~ Red colored she-cat markings like a fox, sister is Shade

Shade~ Light ginger she-cat white underside, sister is Fox

Mamma~ Fox, enemy to clans

Shimmerscar~ Red she-cat with white markings, former Raging Clan member

Harry~ Ginger tom, kittypet

Oscar~ annoying kittypet

Prologue

The sun was drawing an end to the clear sunny day. The cool day of newleaf was peaceful everywhere. Running at a slow pace, a round queen ready to give birth, stopped, huffing near a large rock. "Harry!" she called through gasps.

The harsh sun was bearing down on her. A cool wind blew at her red coat, threatening to blow her over. Sweat caked her pads. She laid herself down behind the rock, for protection, hiding from the sun. "Harry," she yowled again. This time she was more desperate. She checked her surroundings for any signs of danger; nothing was threatening her at the moment. She was safe, for now.

When looking around she spotted a small puddle a few fox-lengths away. Heaving her body upwards, she wobbled over to the puddle. She bent her head down to drink. She felt the cool water quench her dried throat. The water dribbled down from her mouth and onto the dry grass. She placed herself back under the safety of the rock, as a cramp hit her like a wave.

Her eyes grew huge. "Oh Starclan, please have Harry find me soon," she begged. "I don't want to be alone." A yelp escaped her lips as another ripple of pain consumed her body. Wishing she had a stick to clamp down on, to help with her pain.

Yelping loudly the queen slowly and painfully was giving birth. The sun set behind the hills, as if nothing was wrong in its perfect world. Cream and orange light danced on the flowing grass that swayed in the wind. Robbins whistling in the sky, calmly then scattered at the next yowl produced by the queen.

The queen's head slumped down to the ground, all her energy sucked away. Her eyes felt heavy, and they began to slowly drop over her eyes. Just then the queen gave a large push in a last effort. A wet bundle slid out and the queen licked her kit immediately. Licking the kit gingerly, she realized that it was a female. She felt encouraged by her first kit, to keep going, and she pushed on.

Soon after another wet bundle followed the first, it was another female. Cursing the queen tried to push out an unexpected third kit. The small meows and squeaks of her other two kits kept her going. "Oh, my sweet girls… I fear… that maybe I won't be able to stay with you," the female screeched loudly.

Not long after a handsome red tom appeared. "Shimmerscar? Why haven't you warned me of your kitting," he scolded, but took a glance at her and instantly went to her side. She growled sourly at him. He grabbed the two kits and cleaned them quickly. One was red like himself, with odd black and white points, and the other was a light ginger that reminded him of their mother, both of them she-cats.

"My love, Harry, I cannot stay…with you and the girls," she panted. "Promise me…" she closed her eyes in pain. "That they cannot join the clan," she growled out the word clan. "They will be shunned just like I was," she paused, "Like I am."

"Shimmerscar," he paused. "I don't have much of a choice." He whimpered in sadness. "My twolegs won't allow it." He rubbed his muzzle against hers. She backed her muzzle away, out of his reach.

"I've named them… Fox an… and Sh-Shade," she cried. "Fox is the red one and Shade is the light ginger one," panting her last few breaths. The last kit slid out. It was a dead tom. Shimmerscar's eyes slowly rolled back. Her body slumped away from her kits. Silence was the only thing heard in the forest. Even the birds fell quiet.

Harry walked towards the dead queen. "Shimmerscar? Shimmerscar, no. Please get up," he prodded her with his nose. "I don't know what to do. I am not a father; I don't know how this works." He licked his mate's cheek. "My love, this is what we get," he wailed. "Starclan blames us. I made you break the warrior code. It is all my fault." He looked to his kits and growled. "No, it's not _my_ fault, it's _yours_!" He accused.

An angry yowl escaped Harry's mouth, "your fault. It's your entire fault." He snarled at the two kits. Harry's bright green eyes turned to a cold forest green. The kits wailed. Their eyes not open yet, nor their ears.

He pushed Shimmerscar's body away from the two wailing kits. "It's okay," he whispered to his dead mate. "You can rest now. Your journey ended here. I will always love you. Forgive me, but I cannot care for the kits that lead to your death." He buried their mother under the earth. "Shut up!" he hiss at the noisy kits. He picked up the dead kit's small damp body. He used his paws to dig a small hole. Placing the tom carefully inside, then brushed earth on top of the kit.

He turned to leave. He sniffed the air, within a second he scenting a fox. He picked up the kits and brought them towards the fox scent in hope of the fox disposing of the kits he now hated. Dropping them roughly on the forest floor, they both squeaked in shock. "Good-bye Fox and Shade."

Both kits cried loudly. He kept on walking, ignoring their cries. His head held high as he returned to his twolegs. His heavy footsteps slowly vanished into nothing. Both of the kits stomachs growled loudly, and then they wailed due to hunger pangs.

After an hour the kits began to fall ill, due to hunger and out of coldness. Fox wailed loudly. Then Shade joined in. Her voice was drowned out by a rustling noise. A big black nose popped out of the ferns. The black nose sniffed each bundle carefully. Then the animal that owned the black nose stepped out of the bush, revealing a female fox. She smelled of milk and moss. The kits stomachs growled louder. The mother fox winced in sadness at the poor kits. The fox sniffed the air once more checking for a mother to the kits, finding none. Picking them both up by the scruff she carried them to her den. The small kits bounced in her huge jaws. Moments later they were at the beginning of a tunnel.

The fox barked several times before entering the den. Once inside three small, week old fox pups faces could be seen in the dim like. Placing the kits down beside her own pups, she lay next to them protecting them with her body. She licked each pup then kit on the head. Both kittens purred at the little attention they had been given since birth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note 7-19-2013

~ I rewrote this, I know its not a huge difference, but I was told I should be more descriptive. I hope this is better. I will be editing the second chapter too.

My first fan fiction :D

For those of you whom saw this same story as CURSED BEAUTY, its just going to be continued on this account not Foxshade333. My thanks goes out to my first reviewer SmokeyStorm. YOU made my whole day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EXTREMLY SORRY about not updating hehehe… Thank you to those who reviewed Solarsky of AC, Eclipse, and SmokeyStorm (again)

Howls were heard echoing in the distance. Fox began to stir, opening her eyes with a jolt. The ground became soft and slowly swallowed her whole. Incased in the earth she tried fruitlessly to yowl, but the earth filled her mouth, making her choke. She sank deeper and deeper into the unforgiving earth, paralyzed.

Then she opened her eyes light was poking through into the dark and damp cave she was in. Dark liquid oozed down the walls, like blood. Being curious she walked over to the wall, sniffing the black liquid carefully and reeling back in disgust. The sound of paw steps echoed off the walls.

A dark silky voice erupt the silence. "Turn around… kit," the voice commanded. Shaking slightly the young she-cat turned. A large black tom was sitting before her. Peering behind him three more cats were lurking in the darkness, hatred coming off them in waves. Two of the three where she-cats both a rich brown color, each glaring at Fox with killing intent. The third was a tom, a light brown tabby with green eyes. He locked his gaze with hers, green eyes locked with blue ones, for only a moment before turning away. She gasped, hatred filled those green eyes.

"What are you looking at?" the tabby hissed. Fox flattened her ears in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to stare.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Where am I?" she asked the black tom.

"All in due time, you'll see, young Fox," her eyes grew. _How did he know my name? _"You must leave your sister and adopted mother. The clan needs you more." The black tom began to fade into nothingness.

She shook her head. "No, no wait. What clan? Where am I supposed to go? Don't leave. Who are you?" She called desperately.

Only the tabby remained. The hatred from his eyes gone, the darkness that surrounded him became a bright light. He walked towards Fox until he was less than a whisker away. "What happened? You just hated me a moment ago."

His nose brushed her ear. His hot breath sent a wave of an unknown emotion through her. "The hatred wasn't meant for you. Don't listen to the darkness. Find your own light," he licked her cheek and she woke with a start, an empty feeling in her chest.

The end!

Just kidding

The sun's rays lit up the fox den that was Fox's home, which was located deep in the forest. She also lived with three fox pups that she knew as brothers and sister. Her only true kin was her sister Shade. While the fox pups looked all alike, she and her sister differed. Fox being a deep red with black paws and white covered her belly, chest and muzzle. Her sister, Shade, is light ginger with a white muzzle and tail tip. But they both were four moons old.

Shaking the bad dream away Fox trotted out of the warm den, only to bump into a large animal. She yipped in surprise. Looking up she saw Mamma, her mother fox who adopted her. Mamma barked loudly. Fox never understood what she was saying but it was alright, at least Fox could talk to Shade.

_Oh, wait! Mamma goes out to hunt every morning. Where is the food? _ Mamma looked disappointed and tired, with her head hanging low.

Shade and Fox's pup brothers were wrestling, unaware of their mother's sadness. Fox got an idea. _I'll go hunting, and bring back a rabbit for us to share. _She thought proudly. Bouncing happily she ran into the thick forest. "I'm going hunting Shade," she called behind her.

Feeling the wind in her fur, she got distracted and tripped over a rock. Grumbling she stood up. Running a bit more slowly she continued forward, forgetting about hunting. As she ran the trees began thinning out; until the trees were gone altogether, and a flat plain was the only thing in sight. Feeling exposed she flattened herself to the ground and continued on crawling.

Something flickered near a bush at the edge of her sight. A mouse was a fox-length away from her. Fox was downwind of the mouse, so it could not sent her. With careful paws she crept forward. Once it was within her reach she pounced. Feeling the soft flesh in her paws, she unsheathed her claws. It squeaked once then died. Picking up her prey she turned to go back home. In shock she dropped the fresh-kill. The woods were not in sight. She was lost.

~~~~I know this chapter is short sorry! I am typing the third one right now. I just felt this chapter and the next one should be separated. THIS IS IMPORTANT I am looking for someone who is willing to help edit my chapters I will give you credit in every chapter! PLEASE!


End file.
